Hold me in your dreams, darling
by LittleLionKid
Summary: This story is set after Bitter Blood, Claire leave's the town because she gets the one and only chance to attend MIT her dream collage, but what about the man she left behind? Will the past come back and haunt her but would that be such a bad thing. Clyrnin.


**So just to clear some things up about this story, It will be a Claire x Myrnin one. It may contain some strong language but that's about it for the moment I really hope you like it so Far.**

**NEXT chapters will be very different, they will be the POV's of Characters, this was needed to set the scene. Sorry.**

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View, At the Start to Set the Scene of the Story.**

Looking outside of her bedroom window Claire could see that it was raining, well actually it was more like a thunder-storm outside, there were a tree branches waving madly in the brutal air, and even a few of them had ended up in the roads blocking oncoming drivers. It was all very odd; hardly ever would a storm hit Texas, especially in Morganville.

The only other time Morganville had suffered a downfall as bad as this one, was when the draug had come and threatened to kill and destroy everything in their path, including those with a heartbeat and, of course, those without.

As she looked a little closer towards the Glass house she could see that Eve and Michael were trying to reassemble the mailbox out front which must have gotten damaged last night.

Shane must have been... out. Claire didn't really know where he might be. Ever since their last argument he had made himself scarce. She has no idea what she could do to make everything go back to the way it was, maybe because deep down she knew that it would _never _be like that again.

She didn't even know if she wanted her life to go back to the way it was.

Just as she was about to get her things ready to go outside and visit someone, anyone, just so she could spend her last moments in Morganville with her friends; the phone rang.

"Hello?" The only people who might call were some secretary from MIT and maybe Shane.

"Claire! Have you started packing? Is there anything you want me to buy for you?"

Oh, and of course her parents.

"Mum, slow down! Let me at least answer one question!" Her mother's excitement was contagious and Claire couldn't help the smile that had appeared on her face. "I'm not leaving for about another week yet, I still have time and nope, I don't need anything that I can think of yet."

Laughing at her mother's constant worry, the time just seemed to slow down and everything was alright. Not needing to do anything she didn't want to in moments like this, no need for lying.

Her parents were worried about her; she could hear it in their voices. Moving to a big place such as Boston was always going to strike a nerve but not as much as it had when she moved into the Glass House, this time Claire had someone her parents knew going with her. Not saying that her parents actually _'liked'_ him, but still, they knew him well.

It was her one and only Cousin. Rex.

Known trouble maker and one time he actually went into jail because he got drunk and did something stupid to a guy's car. But according to most, including Claire's parents, he was trying to turn his life around. So the plan was that he and Claire were to stay in a small house together while she went to college and he looked for a job.

The only minor detail to sort out was telling Amelie when Claire was leaving. It wasn't as if it would a problem that she was going to leave so soon but... more of a surprise because Claire hadn't told anyone (In Morganville that is) about how soon she would be making a departure.

This meant that Myrnin didn't know either.

It was safe to say that things hadn't gone well since she'd announced she was leaving. Claire just didn't know what to say anymore to make it better, she felt as if she owed him something more, and yet had nothing to give.

Claire was also sacred about seeing him. For some reason she cared more about what he felt than what Shane did. The hurt, confused look in Myrnin's eye when he looks at her now, almost makes her want to run up to him and tell him she'll stay and -.

"Nothing will change if you keep staring at the table" Amelie said from her chair which she now perched on. "Apart from the fact you'll end up with line's covering your forehead."

Claire jumped and flinched away, she'd only just realised that she was, indeed, staring at the table with a frown. That happened a lot when she thought about Myrnin.

"I wanted to talk to you" Claire finally managed to get out before Amelie interrupted her...again.

"I know you did, child. Why else would I be here?" It wasn't a snarl, but very close to one.

"I'm going to be leaving in a week."

Just like that Claire had got it out; the stress and worry of moving and panic of telling everyone. Saying just made it all seem... official.

It had caught the Founder be surprise though, which could never be a good thing. Her pale eyebrows moved up and her eyes slightly widened.

"I see" That was it. All that the founder said was a simple acknowledgment and then slowly rose from her chair, and walked out of the kitchen door, disappearing without another word.

Claire stood there frozen in place. Wondering, what the hell, just happened, Amelie hadn't said much at all, nothing Claire could argue against or even agree with, and that was a very rare thing to have happen.

Even before she could think of taking a breath, there was a soft, wounded voice that shocked Claire. It came from the door Amelie had just left from.

"You're leaving in a week?"

* * *

**And that was it. It wasn't very good because I'm actually really ill right now, so my standards are lacking but oh well, Hope you guys liked it.**  
**And if you missed all the other time's I've said this, It shall Be a Claire and Myrnin Love story, BUT It won't take pace for a couple of chapters, Because , yes Claire will be leaving in this story. **


End file.
